We Believe In You, Dduizhang
by Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi
Summary: Semua percaya jika Kris tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka semudah itu. AU! With Happy Ending. Dibuat karena mendengar berita mengejutkan tentang Kris yang ingin memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM dan keluar dari EXO.


**WE BELIEVE IN YOU**

**.**

**.**

**DDUIZHANG...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**2014, May 15th**_

"Kau yakin kau ingin memutuskan kontrakmu, Kris? Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mengubah keputusanmu lagi?"

"_Ne_, Manager _hyung_. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak terima hak asasiku sebagai manusia bebas tidak diperhatikan disini [ 1 ]. Aku bukan robot yang akan bekerja tanpa mengenal lelah dan dibayar dengan harga yang tidak setimpal dengan pekerjaan yang aku lakukan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu, Kris. Dan surat ini akan aku serahkan hari ini. Mungkin besok kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Kim Young Min _sajangnim_."

"_Ne_, terimakasih banyak Manager _hyung_"

* * *

.

.

"Kris _ge_, apa benar kau akan keluar dari EXO?"

Kris terdiam. Ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Lay yang kini berada sendirian di dalam kamar sambil mengatakan, "Ini urusanku dan bukan urusanmu."

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya yang sangat ricuh dan berisik, Kris merasa pagi ini sangat tenang dari sebelumnya. Dapat ia lihat semua member melakukan kegiatan mereka dengan tenang. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tidak mengeluarkan candaan mereka ataupun menjahili member lain seperti biasanya. Sehun juga.

_'Ternyata mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya'_ batinnya.

Kris berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil minuman. Dapat ia lihat Dio dan Xiumin yang menyiapkan makanan. "Apa menu kita pagi ini, _hyung_?" tanya Kris membuka pembicaraan. Xiumin hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Baiklah jika kau memang tidak ingin memberitahuku. _It's fine_," ucap Kris kemudian pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau akan benar-benar keluar dari grup ini?" tanya Suho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"_It's none your business,_" jawab Kris singkat dan kali ini ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dapur itu. Namun sebuah suara gebrakan meja kembali menghentikannya. Suho menatapnya marah, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah _official leader _kami, kau bisa melakukan semuanya seenakmu!"

"_It's none your business_," kata Kris lagi.

"Aku, walaupun aku adalah seorang _leader_ juga, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari grup yang sudah membuat namaku terkenal seperti sekarang. Sudah melakukan masa training yang lama, berpisah dari keluarga yang sangat dicintai, hingga pada akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa menjadi artis papan atas, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pikiranku tidak serendah pikiranmu, KRIS!"

"Lalu aku tanya, APA URUSANMU!" Kris menarik kerah baju Suho. Ia benar-benar kesalmendengar ucapan Suho barusan.

"HENTIKAN!" Xiumin berteriak kesal sambil menancapkan pisau dapurnya diatas sayuran yang tadi ingin ia potong. Kris dan Suho memandangnyakaget. "Kris lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah Suho. Suho, sebaiknya kau mandi dan dinginkan kepalamu itu. Dan terakhir untukmu Kris..," Xiumin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak peduli."

.

.

Kris tersenyum remeh. "_Fine!_" kata Kris. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi yang lain untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

.

.

"Dan penghargaan kali ini kami persembahkan untuk... EXO!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah segera terdengar dan alunan musik mulai berputar. Suho mengambil penghargaan itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Suho tidak memulai pidatonya. Ia hanya sekedar membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

"Semua member berbicara. Kami tidak memahami tindakan Kris sama sekali. Semua member bingung dan memiliki rasa yang bercampur aduk," ceritanya pada Osen. "Aku pikir tindakan Kris sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak berpikir tentang EXO sama sekali. Member kami dan agensi tidak memiliki masalah. Apa yang perlu Kris lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf kepada para anggota dan perusahaan [ 2 ]," lanjutnya.

Osen mengelus punggung Suho dengan lembut. "Kami doakan agar kalian kembali seperti semula dan suasana ini akan segera menyusut. _Hwaiting!_" kata Osen menyemangati Suho. Suho tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

* * *

.

.

Sejak pagi hari, Tao adalah satu-satunya member yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan setelah diberitahukan jika makanan sudah siap. Ini jelas-jelas berbeda dari Tao yang biasanya. Tao yang biasanya adalah Tao yang akan segera berebut makanan dengan Kai dan juga Sehun. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah jika soal makanan.

Tao menghela napas kesekian kalinya. Tindakan yang diambil Kris membuatnya benar-benar sangat terpukul saat mengetahuinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Kris sangat dekat sejak mereka _pre_-debut. Kris akan selalu melindungi Tao jika Tao mendapat _bully_-an dari beberapa _trainee_ yang tidak terima jika Tao sudah masuk kedalam grup.

Tao kembali menghapus air matanya yang terjun begitu saja dipipi nya. Ia membuka akun _Instagram_ miliknya, meng-_upload_ sebuah foto dan menuliskan, _'Jalan masih panjang, kau bisa pergi kemana saja, tidak ada yang bisa membuat keputusan untuk orang lain. Mungkin publik akan berpihak kepada kelompok minoritas, bahkan jika itu tidak benar. Yang benar hanya diketahui orang-orang yang benar-benar mengalaminya -misalnya, 11 member, perusahaan kami SM, dan staff_[ 3 ]._'_

Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian mulai mengetik lagi, _'Tapi yang baik dan yang buruk telah terbuka keluar. Kalian semua tidak bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, dan kemudian setelah pengkhianatan semua berpihak kepada pengkhianat. Kalian semua dapat memiliki pendapat dan sikap sendiri, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, tentang kebenaran, kita memiliki hati nurani yang jelas._

_Jika seseorang ingin pergi, kita tidak bisa menghalangi mereka, ketika mereka mencoba untuk melarikan diri di sini dan telah melakukannya dengan sukses. Menyimpannya sebagai rahasia dari kami dan perusahaan, dan akhirnya tidak datang kembali_[ 3 ]_.'_

Tao menghapus kembali jejak air matanya. _'Banyak orang punya ambisi, tapi mudah-mudahan semua orang dapat menggunakannya dalam cara yang baik. Sementara kita berlatih sampai berkeringat dan seperti menggila, tapi kemudian kita menemukan bahwa seseorang tidak akan datang kembali, kita perlu mempersiapkan konser dari awal dengan hanya 11 orang, itu sangat melelahkan. EXO, saranghaja~_[ 3 ]_'_ Tao mengakhiri ketikannya dan segera meng-_upload_ foto tersebut. Ia menaruh _smartphone_ nya dan segera mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya dan merendam isak tangisnya.

* * *

.

.

_**luexolu **__berhenti mengikuti Anda._

_**zyxzjs**__ berhenti mengikuti Anda._

_**real_pcy**__ berhenti mengikuti Anda._

_**hztttao**__ berhenti mengikuti Anda._

_**xlkslb_ccdtks**__ berhenti mengikuti Anda._

_**kai_kj**__ berhenti mengikuti Anda._

.

Hanya tersisa akun _Instagram _milik Baekhyun yang masih bertahan mengikuti akunnya.

Kris tersenyum miring dan kembali mengunci layarponselnya. Jadi begini sikap mereka terhadap member yang ingin meninggalkan mereka? Masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, yang penting ini adalah tindakan yang sudah Kris pilih. Dan ini adalah tindakan yang terbaik -menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kris membuka kunci layarnya dan beberapa pemberitahuan dari _Instagram_ masuk. Kris membukanya dan melihat isi semua komentar para fans yang juga sudah mengetahui tentang tindakannya ini. Banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan jika EXO membutuhkan dirinya,_ WE ARE ONE! EXO IS ONE!, Please don't leaving EXO, _dan dua komentar yang membuat ia menatap layar ponselnya lama. Sebuah komentar yang berisi...

_'Ge, think about other members when you leave them, and think about your fans too. We shocked when we know this news. We hope it was HOAX. EXO IS ONE, right? WE ARE ONE, right? We beg you, please don't leave EXO and your 11 brothers. We love you~ Saranghae~ Hwaiting!'_[ 4 ]_  
_('Ge, pikirkan begaimana perasaan member lain jika kau meninggalkan mereka, dan pikirkan perasaan para fans juga. Kami kaget saat mengetahui berita ini. Kami harap ini hanya HOAX. EXO IS ONE, kan? WE ARE ONE, kan? Kami mohon padamu, tolong jangan tinggalkan EXO dan 11 saudaramu. Kami mencintaimu~ _Saranghae~ Hwaiting!_')

dan...

_'Today is my birthday, but... why being like this? I hate it, ge... I very hate it. I still want to see EXO with 12 members, not only 11 members. Lee Soo Man seonsaengnim, please comeback to SM and control these situation. My wish in my birthday now is one. To me now, with the return of you (our Dduizhang, Kris) comeback to EXO and these problems gradually resolved and disappear, it's a most beautiful gifts given to me... We believe in you, Kris gege. We know you wouldn't leave EXO so easily like this. EXO saranghaja! Women ai ni! Jiayou!'_ [ 4 ]  
('Hari ini adalah ulangtahunku, tapi... kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku benci ini, ge... Aku sangat membenci ini. Aku masih ingin melihat EXO dengan 12 member, tidak hanya 11 member. Lee Soo Man _seonsaengnim_, tolong kembalilah ke SM dan kontrol situasi ini. Harapan ku di ulang tahun ku saat ini adalah satu. Bagiku sekarang, dengan kembalinya kau (Dduizhang kami, Kris) kembali ke EXO dan masalah ini diselesaikan secara bertahap dan menghilang, itu adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang diberikan kepadaku... Kami percaya padamu, Kris gege. Kami tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkan EXO begitu mudah seperti ini. EXO _saranghaja! _Kami mencintaimu! Semangat!')

Kris terdiam begitu kalimat itu benar. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan member lain yang ia tinggalkan, dan dia juga tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para fans terhadap dirinya. Ditambah lagi... kejadian ini membuat seorang fans merasa sakit hati dihari ulang tahunnya. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak _gentle_.

Seketika semua memori tentang dirinya dan 11 member EXO lainnya berputar kembali bagaikan sebuah _roll film_.

Saat mereka bahagia...

Saat mereka merasakan lelah yang sangat...

Saat mereka membutuhkan pertolongan satu sama lain...

Saat mereka bercanda ria dan menjahili salah satu member yang terkadang membuat member itu sampai harus menangis...

Saat mereka semua berdiri diatas panggung bersama...

Saat mereka masih berduabelas...

Dan saat mereka menangis haru ketika mereka memenangkan sebuah _trophy_...

Tak terasa sudah banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa,Kris? Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo cepat, kita sudah membuat Kim Young Min _sajangnim_menunggu"kata Manager _hyung_.

Kris menunduk. "Manager _hyung_... Aku... maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan EXO! Aku ingin bersama mereka semua! Melewati waktu demi waktuku! Aku masih ingin! Maaf merepotkanmu!" Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan Manager _hyung_ begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Managernya itu.

Kris terus berlari walau dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan bening-bening air yang membendung dikelopak matanya. Pikirannya hanya satu...

.

.

.

Ia ingin kembali bersama EXO...

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Kris membuka pintu _dorm_ itu dengan keras, ia merunduk mengatur nafas. Semua member yang mendengar suara itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kris ‒objek yang membuka pintu itu secara keras.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Xiumin dingin.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak ingat pernah memiliki _hyung_ yang egois dan bodoh seperti dirimu. Mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan kami dan keluar dari grup ini dengan seenak jidat,"cetus Kai.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Melakukan masa _trainee_ yang lama hingga akhirnya terkenal seperti sekarang lalu dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Manusia macam apa?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau adalah _hyung_ yang setia pada kami dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kami. Ternyata semua dugaanku salah besar!" kata Sehun menahan tangis.

Kris hanya bisa diam membisu walaupun mereka mengatainya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia menurunkanmenurunkan seluruh beban tubuhnya dan bersujud pada mereka. "Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Aku adalah manusia terbodoh yang ada didunia ini. Tapi kumohon... terimalah aku kembali sebagai _leader_ kalian. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku hari ini..."

Hening...

Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara...

Hingga akhirnya...

"Pfft! Kami tahu itu, Kris," Luhan menahan tawa meskipun air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Xiumin berjalan mendekatinya. "Berdirilah. Melakukan hal konyol dengan bersujud pada kami, bukan seperti dirimu saja," katanya tersenyum. Kris memandang Xiumin. Ia tidak menyangka akan semudah itu ia diterima kembali dalam grup ini. Ia bangkit dan segera memeluk anggota tertua itu.

"Aku kira kalian sangat membenciku sampai kalian meng-_unfollow_ akun _Instagram_ milikku. Kalian sungguh baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi...," selebihnya untuk pertama kalinya Kris menangis dibahu Xiumin.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang _unfollow_akun _Instagram_ milikmu, bukannya kami ingin, tapi tadi kami melakukan permainan _Truth or Dare_. Lalu aku, Luhan _hyung_, Kai, Sehun, dan Tao mendapat _Dare_ dari Chen, dan _dare_nya adalah dengan meng-_unfollow_ akun _Instagram_ milikmu. Makanya hanya Baekhyun yang masih mengikuti akunmu," jelas Lay panjang lebar dengan sedikit sesegukan khas orang berhenti menangis.

Kris langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah lengket karena air mata. "_Truth or Dare?_" Kris membeo. Lay, Luhan, Kai, Sehun, dan Tao mengangguk serentak. Kris langsung menatap tajam kearah Chen berada. "Jongdae kau...," ia berjalan menghampiri Chen.

"Hehehe, ini hanya permainan, _hyung_," Chen menyengir lebar.

"Dasar kau-"

"_Gege_..."

Suara lembut itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kris. Ia tersenyum, "_I'm back_, Tao."

Tao juga tersenyum, "_Welcome back, Kris ge._"

"_Come here, my baby panda. I want to hug you._"

Tao langsung berjalan kearah Kris dan memeluk Kris dengan erat. "_Don't leave us like this again, ge. Please don't.I don't want it,_" ucap Tao. Ia menangis hebat didalam pelukan Kris. "_No, baby. I won't leave you all like this again. I promise_."

"_I know, ge. And I believe in you. Kris gege, women ai ni_."

"_Wo ye ai nimen_."

* * *

.

.

Siang berganti malam. Sekarang keadaan mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan Tao, Sehun, dan Kai mulai berebut makanan seperti biasa. Kris tersenyum. Ya, ini adalah member EXO yang ia kenal selama ini. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Kris membuka layar ponselnya dan menuliskan sebuah status di akun _weibo_ nya.

.

.

.

_'Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukungku. Wu Yi Fan akan selalu disini.' _[ 5 ]

.

.

.

.

_**Happy Ending for EXO**_

Ket. :

[ 1 ] : _The reason why Kris want to finished his contrac with SM._

[ 2 ] : _Suho comment on the case of Kris vs SMent._

[ 3 ] : _Tao's Instragram update._

[ 4 ] : _Nana's comment in photo Instagram belong to Kris._

[ 5 ] : _Kris's weibo update._

* * *

.

Ini ff dadakan yang Nana bikin karena mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Dan berita ini berhasil membuat Nana shock semalaman dan sampai hampir enggak bisa tidur. Ff ini pun baru diketik hari ini. Niatnya pengen ngetik kemarin, tapi mendadak langsung _blank _dan entah kenapa air mata Nana dengan seenak jidat mendarat begitu saja dipipi Nana. Nana benar-benar gak habis pikir dengan Kris_ gege_.

Akibat berita ini, Nana kehilangan nafsu untuk meneruskan semua ff yang mengandung unsur KrisTao. Padahal hari ini adalah hari spesial Nana dalam satu tahun sekali. Tapi kenapa harus begini?

Hingga akhirnya Nana mendapat sedikit kabar melegakan dari _eonni_ Nana yang ada jauh di Semarang sana, "_Hello, eonni. How are you today~?"_XD

Kabar itu adalah kabar tentang masalah akun _Instagram_ milik Kris yang di _unfollow_ oleh semua member kecuali Baekhyun. Jadi ceritanya itu adalah _DARE_ nya Chen! Oh my god, Chen... You really...!-_-*  
Tapi kalau ini Nana masih gak tau benar atau tidaknya. Semoga aja memang kerjaannya si bebek kotak ChenChen.

Nana berharap kasus ini akan segera berakhir dengan _Happy Ending_ seperti ff Nana ini. Semuanya, tolong doakan Kris ge supaya Kris ge tidak keluar dari EXO ya! Kan kasian TaoTao gege. Yang lainnya punya pasangan, dia _alone_ sendiri -,-

Yang ingin review silahkan riview. Terimakasih banyak. Maaf jika banyak _typo_ bertebaran, karena perasaan Nana masih tidak karuan saat mengetiknya. Dan...

Harapan Nana di ulang tahun Nana saat ini adalah satu. Bagi Nana sekarang, dengan kembalinya Kris kembali ke EXO dan masalah ini diselesaikan secara bertahap dan menghilang, itu adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang diberikan kepada Nana...

Kami percaya padamu Kris. _Because, __**WE ARE ONE!**_

_**EXO SARANGHAJA!**_

_**WOMEN AI NI!**_

* * *

_**2014 05 16**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi**_


End file.
